Towel Temptation: Mutil One Shots Series
by Elena Fan
Summary: Series about one shots of our favorite couple Damon and Elena and a certain object which is a towel. Some of the story will be told in flashbacks told in a different way and others about the future of the TVD series. There will be seduction, resisting, teasing, and H.O.T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Towel Temptation: Mutil One Shots Series  
**_

 **Author Intro**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **As you can see I am a huge TVD Fan and ever since the show came on I been coming on here being a reader only. I have seen most of these amazing fanfiction people write and it got me come to thinking that I actually wanted to do my own story. So I'm so excited for the first time in my life that I am writing fan fictions and it going to be base on my favorite shipping couple probably in the history of TV.**

 **I am nervous cause smut not really my thing, but since I read most of my favorite Delena author maybe I might do a good job. Also, because writing is my weakness in life since it part of my learning disability so sorry if there is bad grammar a little.**

 **Summary Set UP:**

 **So this Series will be about one shots of my favorite couple Damon and Elena. With each different stories will be about a certain object which is a towel. Some of the stories will be told in flashbacks in a different way and others about the future of the TVD series. There will be seduction, resisting, teasing, and H.O.T. If you have request or idea** **please feel free to review me or pm me and I might put it in.**

Last note: I do not own copyright to characters and the writing of TVD!

So without a further to do here enjoy and let have some fun with our favorite couple with Towels:

Chapter 1: Small Honeymoon French Towels Part 1(Two Shots)

(Series future one shots)

Heaven…. That where he is at right now. Is heaven….

Damon breaths heavily with a sign as he watches the sleeping beauty angel next to him. It's been a year now since everyone been at peace. Now they just reach this point in time where they finally got married and now on their honeymoon.

He knew that she would want to leave the room and do tourist things. So he lightly kiss her on the fore head and sneakily climb off the huge yet so soft fluffy white bed. He then heads to the shower and begin to soap off every square inch of his body including shampoo his hair. It's been a whole hour and he hope that Elena might wake up to join him, but he finally decide to give up, get out, and go wake her. Maybe while she showers he could order room service for their breakfast.

When he climb out of the shower, however, he notice something is off as he grabs the towel on the rack. It was not like any of the hotels nor the towels he has at home. It looks like it shrunk. Anymore it would look almost like a washcloth instead. Although he goes ahead put it on and sure enough he was right. It look like it was snug tightly on his body. It barely cover his butt. Plus, it felt like the knot will loosen that it might fall.

 _UGH…. I should have known. These French people towels are so absorb to water that it will shrink._

He then hears a knock at the door. "Damon.." came his sweet angel wife.

Then an evil seduction smirk came on the god man face. This was it. His chance to give a big payback to his sneak wife. As he flashback in his head from last night when his naughty wife of his wore a beautiful white lingerie gown that she claim is his wedding gift and try to seduce him to tell her the big surprise he had plan after their honeymoon. But of course it did not work as he made love to her so hard that she had worn him out. Well time to get payback by seducing her and make them stay in the room all day instead of sightseeing. Let's face it no one can resist a naked Damon not even his wife.

"Damon…. Do I have to come in there? Damon Salvatore I know the waters off and if you're thinking of a way to delay our sightseeing day….. If you think you're going success well then-" Say Elena

Sure enough it snap Damon out it as he could not help but keep the smirk on his face, open the door as the hot steam from the shower pours out, and he let the fun begin.

As soon as he open the door. Just as he predict his beautiful wife in the silky white robe stood there for what seem a long time.

 _OH …MY….._ was all she could think of.

Elena was used to seeing Damon in towels and naked by now, but it still has an effect on her. She was so surprise to see, however, that her Damon, her husband was standing there with the smallest towel she ever saw him wear. It was barley covering any of his private parts.

 _UH OH…. His…I mean ..I am in trouble…._

"Sorry I did not hear you. You were saying?" His panty dropping smirk got huger as she stood there with her mouth open at first then close. She then starts to bit her lips. He could see the hungry now she was fighting back in eyes of wanting to take him now in this door way. He continue to have some fun with her as he starts walking towards her and she back the heck up.

Elena stumbles backwards a bit tripping on some of the clothes they left last night. This was torture for her as she see her husband dripping with some water left over that look like sweat. His hair all messy making him look hotter. That perfect God like structure of his abs that was like a 12 pack. But that TOWEL that clung his body but not cover mostly his private parts and now his hips was swaying with it every movement sexy in rhythm. It looks like it would drop any second.

" I …. I…." was all Elena could say. She continue to see and feel Damon coming towards her feeling his desire. She has her desire face on now while biting her lip still and cocking her head side to side with her eyes on him.

"Mr. Salvatore you are trying to seduce me….. You are trying to torture …. Me… " the last part in a moan. She had to continue to fight and not let her husband win his game or else she would not leave this room today.

After so much retrieving though she felt her back against the wall. Plus, she accidently fidgets her knot on her robes that it falls open. "Not torture my love. Just giving you what want. Your desires."

She smile while shake her head knowing her resisting was almost gone. _Her seducing husband of hers is winning._ As she felt him closing the distance she knew there was nowhere to escape. She was trap. "We need to get ready… We need to …to…" weakly and as a robot from Elena mouth.

"Go!" Damon trails off the last word as he was close enough to feel her nipples brushing up against his chest. He had to be careful himself though cause now he was getting Elena soft skin body rubbing him that droves him crazy.

"That a shame though…" He now press against her a little more. Elena stare back into those ocean blue eyes in a trace and was about to break so close now. Damon bends down and starts kissing her neck. Now in whisper tone while Elena eyes flutter shut. "You know I was thinking…" he push the robe down while trailing is finger tips up and down her arms to send goose bumps. Then the robe falls to the floor. "We should spend more alone time…." Now traveling lower and kissing her swell up breast. "Would you rather want to spend 5 hours in the loud streets then to please you husband and your desire needs…." She open her eyes to see her robe now gone "Maybe" so weakly she say. "You see! It's working. You want to rip this towel off my waist and now you're about to agree with me. Ok!" As he whisper in her ear sexy.

"K.." she weakly agree and that when she cave as soon as Damon press his lips so lightly to hers and started kissing in slow motion. She uses her hands feeling his back side and then to his wet swaying sexy hips. She can feel the soft butt with the towel on too since it was not cover a lot of it and she squeeze it during their hot passion kiss with all the heavy breathing and moaning. She open her eyes in time enough as they hear the sound of the teasing towel now drop to the floor. Elena face now was on fire with a nude Damon in front of her. This sends Damon over the edge and picks Elena up bridal style.

Elena was so into their passion that they are sharing right now she only notice now that she felt the so soft silky cotton sheets beneath her feeling so good to her skin and to Damon as they move in unison. He kiss down her body as she let out a loud moan and then he insert himself inside her and start thrusting. She shudders from the thrusting he was doing, but then her hips follows in unison with his. Then came the orgasms as they both cum together letting the juice spill inside each other.

For the next hours they continue to make love as Elena was now a goner including Damon who was doing his victory celebration by doing his favorite thing of making love with his wife all day.

 **Hope you like part 1 of this two shot I doing about the French towels. I was getting so hot and bother writing this I had to stop and fan myself 5 times. But it is true from what I heard French or European towels are very small. ;-) Don't worry Elena going to get back Damon back for this. So stay tune for part 2. Remember if you have other ideas for one shot you like me do feel free to send me a review or pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hi Everyone!  
So TVDS7 deleted scene came out 2 weeks ago and I can't stop smiling with all the Elena reference that Damon has in each of the scenes. My favorite one was when Damon was taking a nap and he was dreaming about Elena. ;-) He was like such a so cute A hole angel sleeping there. I was like "Go away Stefan! Let Damon take a nap and you deal with the mother Damon hates."::GIGGLES::**

 **Anyways! Getting back to here! So this is a continue story of Small Honeymoon French Towels(Two Shots). Hope you enjoy the plan where Elena gets Damon back.**

Chapter 2: Small Honeymoon French Towels Part 2(Two Shots)

(Series future one shots)

Elena could not help but sign happy and in content with her head rested on the man chest. Meanwhile Damon was in the same mood with his eyes closes. Elena then lifts her head up to look at the clock it was now 5:00pm

 _WOW! We miss the whole day of sightseeing by sharing love between the sheets ::HUMPH::…_

Elena then faces the god angel man with his eyes still close.

"Damon.." She says quietly

"Hm…" say a peaceful Damon

She smile "We been in bed all day now thanks to you. Are we really going to spend our entire vacation in bed?"

"What do mean?" pretending to play dumb.

"You know what I mean. Was this your plan to seduce me to forget?" she ask curiously

Cocking his eyebrows with a smirk remembering the scene that took place hours ago in the hotel room with the too small hotel towel.

"Well it's not my fault the hotel towels are too small."

"Seriously!?" She say in her your-not-fooling-me voice.

"Anyways… " playing it off "We are on our "HONEY –MOON!" Eyebrows raising up and down with a smug. "So what better way to spend it with the most beautiful creature in the world." As he now begins to caress her body.

Elena giggles again with a smile as she lay her head back down. There is redness on her checks, but she always feels so flatter by what he tells her. "DAMON!" She say now seriously.

Damon sigh "Relax! I promise this time we will go tomorrow."

"Are you also going to tell me what the big surprise is?" Elena ask hopefully since he was in a great mood.

"Don't push you luck honey." Knowing what she was still trying to do.

Damon then decide it was time to get up and really eat this time since they spend the whole day in bed. So he once again kiss Elena on head 3 times and then hops up from the bed to order room service. Elena could not help but once again watch her sexy butt naked of husband talking on the phone as she bits her lips. GOD She feels like the luckiest women in the world right now.

He continues to look up every now and then to see his wife watching him. Elena now has her body lounging sideways with as little of sheets cover her body as possible. The sheet near her breast were also so deep low cut that he not only see her cleavage, but it could drop so low that her breast could show any second. She could see he is trying his best to not get distract by the beautiful naked women on the huge soft bed. He just gives her a smile like smirk and wink every once or twice.

Damon then hangs up the phone and goes back to bed lays back down.

"It's settle! We will have dinner tonight out on the balcony so we could see the Elfie Tower and then head back to the bed. Maybe we could watch a French flick that involves porn so we could you know…" He does his eye thing.

Elena smacks Damon playfully on his abs stomach. "In your dreams!" She giggles again.

Damon smile "Let just lay here for while till dinner. In the meantime go back to sleep my sleeping beauty."

Sure enough they continue to lay there as Damon continues to caress her and Elena close her eyes.

* * *

"Umm.."  
Elena lets out a long groan, yawns, and stretches from a long rested nap. However, when she turn over to touch the side of bed it was cold and empty now. Elena then opens her eyes and looks around the room no Damon.

"Damon!?" Elena calls out hoping he reappears again. Nothing. Not even a sound from the bathroom. She then looks at the clock and see it going on 7:55pm Then she remember him ordering dinner thinking he must of step out to go get it.

Elena could not help but sigh as she lay back down. She also felt herself rubbing her legs together and her naked body moving on the soft silk sheets. This was making it worse and harder for her to bear as she waited for Damon return. Elena craves and misses Damon touch as they always make consuming love in the soft silky white sheets on this bed. The way their skin touches, how he would kiss every and I mean EVERY square inch of her body, and how gently he would be toward her as she was the most precious thing in the world, then takes her…

Elena then squirms as she thought about this. She needs to cool it now and decide maybe she should go take a shower before dinner is brought up. So she slowly roses from the bed as sheets slowly falls from her and heads to the bathroom. The shower did help her as she turn the water cold at first then shiver, but turns it back to hot as it got rid of the knots in her tight body. She continues to wash herself from the sex romp early including shampoo hair.

After what seem like 30 minutes to her she decides to get out before Damon has any ideas of joining her then they would never get to eat dinner at all. Elena then reaches for the second towel on the rack which was then she notice something off about the towel. It look to be an itsy bitsy towel that was way too small or too tight for a body.

 _WOW! Damon was right… these French towels are way too small….._

Elena then try to dry herself off first then put the towel on and sure enough she was having difficulty. Finally she was able to tie the best knot she could do. When she look down she could see it was tiny and so absorb to water. It was stopping at her mid-thigh, at the top it look as though it was so low that it show all of the cleavage and that any lower or any sudden more movements it would show her breasts as she breaths heavily up and down. Her breast felt so squash together too. In fact towel was kind of loose enough almost like it would fall. But it start to feel tight on certain parts on her body.

Suddenly, she hears the door opening and hears a cart being push in.

"Hi Honey I'm Home." He say dramatically and Damon like self. He would expect his sleeping beauty of wife on the bed waiting only for his return. But nothing was on the bed now. "Elena!?" He calls again and then he froze. He hears the water still running in the shower Elena forgot to turn off.

 _OH LORD! She shower….. That means…. She … She did not listen…._

Elena turns off the water. She then realize with a smile crossing her face that this was an opportunity to get back at Damon. Only this time she was going to win and get him to confess the surprise.

The bathroom door opens a creak and Elena peaks out with a smile. She see the food tray with champagne and red roses in a vase there. Elena also see her beautiful husband right there.

"Damon! I see that you brought dinner up. You were right about the shower. It felt so great. But I left my clothes out here. Why don't you please get my little black dress for me and I will be out in second."

Damon was not apparently listening to much she say as he kept doing a double take and started roaming her body like the lion on the prowl.

"Damon ….Please!?" Now switching to her cute pouting face and looking up at him with chocolate brown eyes under her long eyelashes.

Elena realizes that he was looking more downward cause somewhere at the moment the towel drop. Her body was display her prefect round breast and skinny stomach.

"Eppk..." She squeal and pick up the towel. She manage to get it around her body with a little difficulty though.

 _What a gorgeous sight…..I must be the luckiest man in the world._ His mouth was wide open staring at her. He remember to regain control before he drool any further. "You DO don't have on any clothes on." He say in wonder and in love staring at her.

"MmmHmm.." Elena say in agreement. "Damon Please…."

"Fine I will go look in your closet. I hate it when you Damon me though." He say with a smile "After all if it was not for dinner I would not put on any clothes on that gorgeous and goddess body of yours."

"Damon…" Elena smile shyly with a red deep blush on her cheeks and giggling.

Damon then goes to the other part of the suite to fine Elena dress in closet. Elena then step out of the room and goes to the side of the bed to check her iPhone 7 for messages.

Elena knows that in order for her plan to work she needs to play hard to get. So she continues to read some of her messages on her new phone while smiling.

 _You can do this Elena! Think about being like Katherine…._

Far off Damon was busy looking for his wifey dress in the closet. However, he then look back at his beautiful wife and continue to get distracted. He could see that her hair has a wave look a bit that say the fuck me hair. The itsy bitsy towel cling to part of her body including her hips, but still loose enough it could fall any second. Plus, the cut so low in certain places including the bottom that he could see half of her mostly heart shape butt. Even if she were to bend down at any second he would probably see that lovely whole ass of hers.

This was making Damon swallow hard like a lump of pill in his throat making his Adams apple move. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and his chest breathing hard up and down.

 _Be cool Damon. She is killing you, but you can't get this distracted. Dinner remember…._

Elena then puts the phone down and pick up her hair brush. She brush it to the right side of her shoulder. "Ah that's better. Getting rid of that itch." She say to herself

 _Oh Merlin she showing her shoulders now… SIGH…. Screw dinner… time to skip to dessert…._

Elena was so much into brush her hair that after 3 minutes she felt something so soft and yet feather light touch lips kisses on her bare left shoulder.

 _Oh GOD… His right behind me….._

Elena then begins to turn around slowly to face a hungry sexy Damon as he now start to kiss her neck. He then backs her into the wall and continues to kiss. He wants to kiss her lips, but he notice she does not let him. So he try to continue to kiss the top of her body. Elena was trying hard not to give into to his lips.

Damon now reach the swells of her breast where the knot is. He see those globes and how restrained they are in the towel. As her body breaths up and down the towel could fall any second.

However, she grabs his face and told him "No! Don't even think about it." with a smile. "If you want the present inside then I want an exchange of anything I ask of you from now on in return. Deal?"

Damon could not help, but smirk as she got him where she had him. "You are such a cheater at this game we are playing." Then kiss her full on the lips passionately. Elena then had to hold onto the knot of the towel for dear life while kissing him as it was threateningly to drop at any second as it hung loosely. There was so much moaning and heavily breathing from them. Damon then switch gears and kiss her neck and then her breast again. As soon as Elena finally reach up to his neck as Damon went back to her lips. The towel finally yet slowly drop as though it was like undressing her in slow motion. It was now pool at her feet.

Elena then step over the towel while still kissing him and back Damon into the bed. He drops laying down and Elena climbs on top of him.

"Yea but you got to admit…" As she slowly lower herself on him. "At least.." while sliding her hands up his abs stomach onto his shoulder…"I.." Now at his face "Play fair too.." trailing off and now kissing his lips slowly.

Damon could not help but sign happy.

 _Oh yea this was heaven…..cause right now I do not know if I could ever be so happy._

Elena then takes his shirt off and she kisses down his abs and unbuckle his pants. As soon as they were gone she connect with his cock and started to make love slowly as they connect with their hips. As they pick up they paced faster they then hit and orgasm so hard that they climax together spilling the juice inside and then Elena finally rest on top of Damon.

"So what is the BIG surprise you have been keeping from me Mr. Salvatore?" Elena ask going in for the final kill.

Elena felt Damon chest move as he take a deep breath with a sigh happy defeated. Knowing his girl that she will always make him so whipped.

His last words were:

"I rebuilt the Gilbert House…"

Elena smile in victory. As they both lay their together on the bed slightly naked and that they may never probably leave this room for the rest of their honey moon.

 **Hope you like part 2 of this two shot I'm doing about the French towels. :-D YAY! To Elena for getting back at Damon. Remember if you have other ideas you like to share or for me to write for Towel Temptation: Mutil One Shots Series feel free to send me a review or pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hi Everyone!  
Hope everyone enjoyed their winter break. So I wrote this fun one shot, because I could not help but imagine Delena on a water bed. I guess I was watching too much of "Bride of Chucky" for that water bed scene to inspire me. LOL Thanks so much for the reviews and the person who gave a request I will definitely keep it in mind. ;-)  
So hope you enjoy it!**

 _Chapter 3: Our Second Honeymoon Out of Control (One Shot)_

 _(Series future one shots)_

Driving along the dark country highway towards Aspen in a huge blizzard was a blue cameo. Inside the car were a married couple very in love and excited to be out on their second honeymoon for a great vacation from their busy everyday life. They were talking and bickering a little bit too while enjoy each other company on this cold and storming night. The male had dark hair and ocean light blue eyes with a smirk on his face while driving when he finished telling a sadistic remark.

"Alright why don't we play a game while you keep your sexy loving husband company?" smirked the blue eye man. "I spy with my little eyes something that is brown eyes and brunette."

"Damon!" giggles the women from the silliness of her husband. "It does not count if it is me. Beside I don't think we can play seeing that it is dark outside and we can't even see the road. So eyes on the road grandma."

"Well it does for me." Smirk Damon "If I was still vampire I would be driving faster than this anyways."

She goes quiet and stares at him in wonder. "Do you regret giving up your vampirism to me Damon?"

Shock by the question he stares at the road and then answer back with confident. "Elena I would never regret giving up my vampirism for you. I don't ever want you to think like that again. When I was under Sybil and Cade control it was you who brought me out of the darkness of hell and gave me light again. Now I never been the most happiness man in life on this earth that is bless with an angel and two little angels as I am the man today."

Elena was so in awe by this she forgot where she was and remember that they were in a car right now on a dangerous snowy road.

"You always know how to take a women breath away." Elena who had her heartwarming smile toward the man she love. "I'm just happy that we get to go on our second honeymoon away from the kids a bit and here you are always giving these epic speeches when it's my job."

"Well score 1 for Damon and Elena still at 2." Damon smirk again at his victory.

The snow start to get worse and worse as they keep on driving.

"Damon! I think we should find a hotel for the night. It's getting worse." Elena say now worried

They pull up to the first thing they saw and it was not what they wanted as their first choice to stay. The sign was shaped in a huge heart with red neon lights flashing saying "Honeymoon Suite Lovers Hotel" as they manage to find a parking space.

"I can't believe this is the only hotel we can find in this snowstorm." Damon said with a disgusting look on his face.

"Never judge a book by its cover you know." Elena in her matter of fact voice. "Come on let just go check in."

They go to the front desk with the "wedding march" music playing outside before going in. Damon ring the bell when a bald man appear with a smile on his face. But pay no attention to Damon. Then saw the cute brunette in winter attire staring back at him.

"Well hello gorgeous! Want to take a walk on the wild side?" Wiggling his eyebrows.

Damon was not at all impressed. "Watch it buddy." He growled "That's my wife your talking to and how would like a walk on the pain in the-"

"STAN!" Came in another women with blond hair blue eyes and apologetic look. "I am so sorry! My friend here can be the world class pain in the butt sometimes. His new to the business."

"Hey I was only joking! ::SHEESH::" Then turns to go back to the office so that she can handle the customers better than him. ":: HUMPH:: Newlyweds! Why do they all have to take the good ones?" Stan mumble all the way there.

The women turns back to them still looking apologetic.

"Welcome to the "Honeymoon Suites Lovers Hotel". I am Winter your hostess what can I do for you lovely cute couple?"

"We need a room for the night please?" Elena spoken up to lighten the mood as she still see Damon tense like the lion stalking it's pray.

"I see... well I am sorry to say the only room we have left to rent is our famous main honeymoon suite room." Winter said

"AhOoOOOOO" howl Stan voice from the office room while Winter goes bright red!

"That's fine we will get back in our car and find somewhere else away from this nuts hot-" Damon voice gets interrupt by the radio as Winter goes ahead and turn it up.

 _***"This is an emergency broadcast! We ask everyone to take shelter from this storm. As all roads are blocked from trees and highways are treacherous. Stay safe." ***_

Winter turns back worried to them.

"Please stay? I hate to see you ride during this storm and to accept my forgiveness once more there is a mini bar in your room free of charge."

"That's very kind of you." Elena smile kind heartedly. Then turn to Damon "C'mon Damon it just for the night. Think of it as our.. adventure right here... "she then turn seductively "with some compassion..." then hooking his arm while getting so close to his face "and if you like I can bring the danger tonight..." whispering the last part.

Damon finally cave when he could tell his wifey is so going to get him laid tonight.

"Kids take my card and go to the movies..." Damon say weakly when handing his card to Winter forget where he was.

"Sorry!?" Winter say confused

"I mean ..." Damon return to his normal self. "I guess we can deal for one night."

Winter Beamed "Brilliant! Now if you have any question feel free to ask me at the front desk." Or you can call Autumn our concierge over there." She point to Autumn at the side desk who had red hair and brown eyes. She took off her headphones which she was listen to the "Thong song(remix)" by Sisqo and wave at them with a wink.

Winter gave them their keys and bid them good night.

"Great I wonder if we will meet Spring and Summer and the rest of the four season together." Mumbling sarcastically to himself. Although Elena gave him a reproachful look.

* * *

As they go back out into the cold to retreat their luggage they make their way to the elevator. There were so many buttons that lead to different themes and rooms, but Winter told them about using the keys they gave them in order to get to the main floor of the huge suite. It was not long as they got to the top floor they try to head towards the huge BIG red doors so they can get off the cold balcony and away from the storm here outside. When they enter room both of them had a different expression. Elena had a shocked look on her face while Damon had the opposite look of disgusting and that he was in some sort of a torture chamber.

The room they enter was so overly lovey dovey that there was huge red curtains, big fluffy pink carpet, Red roses on ever surface, red and pink couches, at the far end there was a romantic small table set for two with a pink table cloth, a min bar as describe from Winter full with alcohol and champagne of every kind, on the other end of the room was a hot tub shape like a heart only small that they would be so close together, also with red, pink, and heart on towels, in the middle was a fireplace roaring with a red big fluffy pillow in front of it along with other red and pink pillow even some heart shape, there was some more of the same pillows where in the middle dominating the whole room mostly was a huge heart shaped red canopy bed putting the icing on the cake of the room.

Damon moaned. "It's worse than I thought."

Elena try to fix her expression knowing that she can't help but agree with him. However, remembering that she is trying to make the best of things with this being their second honey moon.

"It's…. not…. that bad….. I mean… It's-" Elena try to find the words.

"My worst nightmare!" Damon says looking like he went straight to hell again.

Elena turns to him. "Well it's only for one night hopefully and we will be back on the road towards Aspen. I don't know about you but I think I am going to take a nice long hot tub care to join me?"

"You do that. I going straight to bed so I can wake up from this nightmare in the morning." But before Damon think about going straight to the bed he see Elena pouty look. "Don't give me that look. It's bad and you just won't swallow that pride of yours."

"Fine by me you selfish husband of mine." She turns confidently. "You can watch me take my hot tub and you won't get to have me for the rest of night till we leave."

She then turns away from him and goes straight to the hot tub, turn on the hot water, and the jets followed. She then starts humming to herself sweetly.

Meanwhile Damon continue to watch his wife while trying to not let it get to him as he goes over to his suitcase. But it started to fail as she start to strip off her clothes slowly. She looks back at her husband with a seductive smile on her so happy that her small plan was working. Damon watch her like a lust predator as he bit his lips to fight back a moan and sure enough as soon as she goes into the heart shaped hot tub He started stripping so fast in fact that there was a loud *RRIIPPP* from his own shirt. Elena was giggling so loud to herself, because she was happy with the fact that it was not her who did it this time. Then as she turn around in the hot tub she was greeted by a splash of water as her husband pratically ran in the hot tub to join her.

They were so close to each other since the hot tub is so small that they stare into each other eyes and lips for 10 seconds and started to passionately kiss. Elena wrap her legs around Damon waist and their bodies molded together so nicely that it felt so hot and great as always with them. From there they made love for an hour and ended with an ice bucket that had a bottle of champagne in it, two half glasses of the liquid off to the side next to it, and Damon relaxing in the tub while his wife lay relaxing on his stomach tracing heart patterns. Then they decide to leave before one of them wrinkled like a prune.

"See! Wasn't that fun? You should trust me more." Elena now turns from him with a smug like heartfelt smile in now a fluffy red towel that was so skimpy that it was not cover her heart shaped butt. Of course she did not notice it yet.

Damon watches in amusement "Yea, cause I get lots of BUTT kick like action."

Elena turns around towards him and looks down. She then goes so red from embarrassment that she try to tug down on the towel furiously, but it would not bug an inch. If she tug any further it might make the absorb towel come down and show her naked body to her lust husband of her who now chuckled darkly still in his lust mode. Elena was tired and was ready to go bed now so she really did not wanted another round two tonight.

Damon still chuckling to himself now put on a towel around his waist and this one was smaller than Elena towel and it was white with red and pink hearts all over. This time it was Elena turn to laugh as Damon look down and had this grouchy look again on his feature face.

"All come on now Mr. Grumpy Gill. You look so cute." Smiling now trying to control her laughter.

"Well I don't look as silly and hot as you." Damon answer back retorted

"You want to make something out of it lover boy?" As she now challenging him.

"Oh you so should have not say that?" he gives Elena a sexy smirked and then launches at her preparing for their wrestling match and throw her on the bed.

Elena felt herself being throw on the bed and for her it was like she now got throwing into an ocean and started moving nonstop. Elena realizes that this not no ordinary bed she was on. She was a huge waterbed. She felt the towel knot starting to come undone and try to put it back on as fast as she could before she saw the black hair with blue eye lust man lunge onto the bed.

"Damon …No … WAIT!... The bed…. "Still trying to gain control as she was on her stomach now on back again "IT's…."

But it was too late as Damon jump on top of her it was nonstop chaos. As they can't help but giggle, laughter, grunts, moan, and still trying to wrestle each other.

"Damon… help…. Squealing as she goes on top of Damon "You…Umm…are so …UFH… her face hit his shoulder blazes while trying to move on top of him. "Going get it… *Um… OMG this is some bed*… NOW." Elena managing to speak out through the commotion.

"You keep moving on top of me like that and I might let you win." Damon could not help but smirked as he watch Elena towel almost fell again, but felt her move on top of him since the towel was so thin. She was moving so much that Damon towel knot become almost undone and it starts moving lowering down the waist every inches. In fact Elena start to feel Damon now hardened by her movement and try to move off him, but felt herself at his shoulder blazes again and where Damon face accidently hits her boobs.

He try to step up his game by moving her where he was now on top. By this point there is so much movement Damon stop and see his squirm wife still trying to wrestle him underneath him while the bed was moving so much.

"UMFH… Damon …Let...UM… GO… So I can murder you." Elena still wiggling.

"Keep doing it like that and I just might." Damon sat so smirking then manage to pin her arms down. "One, Two, Three, I win,"

Sure enough Elena now stop and saw what position she in as the movement around her still felt like a wave for a while. She see the sheets on the bed were almost gone. Damon towel barely hung on him that it did not cover mostly his body and private parts. Elena towel barley cling to her body, but see that her body is almost as close to those gorgeous bicep hot body of his. She feels herself automatically hot and wet between her thighs. They now started to breathe so heavily.

Damon bits his lips down hungrily staring at his lustful wife where her eyelids now drop with desire and almost caving. "Screw it. He say to himself on letting her win.

"Now it's time for me to claim my prize." Now in a whisper seduction mode to her. "I want to feel those heaven lips of yours and feel our hot bodies mold together…" He goes down closer with his sexy smirk on in low whisper voice. "While we make love all night." Trailing off the last part.

Elena was just so tired, but was at the verge of caving seeing her naked husband coming down on her now getting his super powers back on him. "We … Can't…" She breathe out still out of breath as she shake her head. "MmmHmm.." He said smugly now so close her lips that it was inch close to touch. "We …just fight…" Now lightly touch her lips and back up to stare at her chocolate brown eyes. "It's insane cause… were on a … trailing off before he hits her lips again. ….Water bed…" As her last hail mary and then they start to kiss moving slowly with each other lips.

"Mmmm.." Damon hummed so happily in smug like victory smile.

Elena then follow like back with a little cute moan now caving as she then felt Damon trace her lips with his tongue.

"Oh My GODS…." Was all she could say in whisper as they continue to kiss passionately feeling as though they were on ocean waves instead of on a waterbed. As Damon goes to her neck now kissing her with hot kisses. Elena could not help but then go "Ow…" in a cute cried out way as Damon inset himself in her. The towel now gone from him as it rolls over to the floor with soft lump on the floor. He continues to thrust slowly, but not fast worrying he might hurt her.

"Did I hurt you?" He ask now studying her face. But Elena looks back up to him with love in her eyes and a little bit of lust look still.

"Please… Damon….She breath out her cute breath… Don't …ever…stop…" still trailing off breathless from not the wrestling or the bed. But this time it was her husband that was taking her breath away.

"I love it when I take a women breath away. Epically from my chocolate brown eyes wife of mine." He smile now with victory and lust of love. Then goes down to kiss her again "Get ready to go under again love." He say as if they were about to hold their breath and go underwater.

He now goes kissing her on the breast, then remove the knot and pushing her towel to the floor where it join his lonely towel. As he kisses her breast and nipples which was now hard from the cold. Damon goes back up to kiss her lips taking her breath away just like the feeling as though they are going under water. His thrusting goes faster moving as they move on the bed. Elena then moves on top feeling his hips as they move on the bed making it more movement like again. Elena always enjoy how their bare bodies molds together so hot while her legs wrapped around his. Damon flips her next, and after all the making love they both climax together where Elena raking Damon back so hard it was trailing down with blood.

* * *

3 hours later…

The in love couple lay together still on the heart shaped bed. They lay sprawled eagle like position. Enjoying the satin sheets and pillows and even the movements of the water bed every time they move a little bit. Elena lay with her head resting on his stomach again making heart shaped patterns.

"Damon…" Elena say

"Hmm…" He responded

"Not that I am complaining….But…. we have not made love all night not since when I woke up from my coma." Elena giggled happily now turning her head to look back at ocean blue eyes.

"Well come to think of it. I think we just broken our record." Damon say smirking happily still remember that happy day so well too.

Elena giggled again laying her head back down a sign with a "hmmm.." sound as they both continue to caress one another. "The roads are probably unblock by now we should get going soon if we want to get to Aspen."

"Actually… She felt Damon chest breathing up and down with a huge sigh of defeat. "Your right. This was a fun adventure. Compare to going skiing since it not really our thing. What you say we stay here for one more night and then head back home to our little munchkins?"

Elena now try to move up to him making the bed move again but manage to make it to the top and put her hands on his face with a smile as she face him. "Really!?"

"He nodded in approval "Really Really! You were right about one thing. No matter where we are wheatear if it's Paris, home, or even a bathroom bus station for all I care." Getting a laugh from one other. "We will always have a great second honeymoon. Plus, you have to admit it to one thing. Round three seduction Damon 3 Elena 2.'

Elena laugh loud with him as they continue to enjoy each other company the rest of morning in bed together and continue to stay at the "Honeymoon Suite Lovers Hotel" for the rest of their stay.

 **Author ending note:  
Hope you enjoy this one shot here. Next time on Towel Temptation tune into Damon finding Elena in a towel in her bed taking place in the summer time in Season 5. Remember if you have any ideas feel free to leave it during your reviews.  
**


End file.
